Patapon: Powrót
"Patapon: Powrót" to dodatek do "Patapon 3". (W gruncie rzeczy można go uznać za osobną część.)thumb|Logo do Patapon: Powrót (podziękowania dla Minewry za wykonanie) Autorstwo: Tydeus 2000 (dyskusja) 17:37, sie 18, 2014 (UTC) Nic nie pisać! Tylko ja to piszę! Jak widzisz błędy, skomentuj! Opis: Co nowego? Jest to skrzyżowanie Patapon 2 i 3. Struktura gry opiera się na trójce, ale z dodatkami z dwójki i nowymi. thumb|Kero- Nowa klasa włócznika *Możemy wybrać przed misją, czy chcemy użyć Przyzywania, czy Cudu. *Motywy wraz z czasem misji zmieniają się w swoje mocniejsze wresje (np. Moudamepon w Downt and Out rock, Pipirichi w Freakout). Nowe klasy: Yaripon *Kerothumb|Zrobiony przez innych fanów bossy, pojawiające się w moim dodatku *Toriperi Tatepon * * Yumipon *Therius *Kontares Paraget Podobnie jak w dwójce, po zabiciu bossa dostajemy jego Battle Egg. Wraz z Paraget mamy oczywiście Komupony, oraz Maski- możemy zmieniać maskę Herosowi. Każda zdobyta w Paraget maska daje co innego. Ogólnie Paraget z tej części od Paraget z dwójki różni się wyglądem Komuponów (Wyglądają jak Uberheros), "trójwymiarowymi" maskami i nowymi Bitewnymi Jajami. Nowi wrogowie Mamy przede wszystkim nowych bossów. W grze pojawiają się wszystkie minibossy z trójki. Towarzyszą nam też nowi Mroczni Bohaterowie... Minigry Obok kryjówki znajdziemy Pole Rzemieślników, a gdy na nie wejdziemy, będziemy mogli pograć w Minigry- te same co z dwójki, a także są dwie nowe. Zmiany w Ekwipunku *Nowy rodzaj ekwipunku: Ekwipunek (z) Potwora *Nowe bronie: Ptaki bojowe, Harpuny, Siekiery. *Kilka nowych typów starych broni. *Szpony pojawiają się w normalnej kampanii: Myamsar i Destrobo mogą ich używać. *Kosy pojawiają się w normalnej kampanii: Taterazay, Wooyari i Grenburr mogą ich używać. Nowe kontry *Pojedynek: Walka 1 na 1. Kończy się, gdy jeden z uczestników zginie. Walczy się jak na arenie, ale jest dużo krótsza i nie ma przeszkód. *Walka okrętowa: Walka toczy się na okręcie, PataPata rozkłada żagiel. Wroga da się dosięgnąć tylko atakami dystansowymi, a także jeśli zetkniemy się dziobami okrętów, klasy do walki wręcz mogą wejść na pokład wroga. Walka kończy się, gdy jeden z okrętów zostanie zatopiony. Fabuła (Uwaga! Fabuła jest długa i dokładna! Jeśli uważasz, że może cię wciągnąć, czytaj ją gdy będziesz miał dużo czasu...) Jeżeli negatywnie zwrócą twoją uwagę mroczne klimaty, to może mnie zrozumiesz, gdy dowiesz się, że pisząc ją wsłuchiwałem się w taką lub taką muzykę Po pokonaniu Krukolca przez Herosa, Tona, China i Kana na Sawannie Zazdrosnych Oczu, nagle trzeba było przerwać walkę z Arcybiesami. Coś zaatakowało kryjówkę. Wielki chaos. Hatapon ucieka. Wkrótce potem budzimy go (identycznie jak w dwójce) i chorąży zbiera Tona, China i Kana, a potem wracają do Kryjówki. Po drodze przeganiają mały oddzialików znanych im wrogów- Karmenów. Po powrocie do bazy zastają niewesoły widok. Wszystko zdemolowane, ci którzy zostali starają się naprawić zniszczenia, ale nie jest ich wielu. Nigdzie nie widać Herosa, ani srebrnego Hoshipona. W największy smutek grupkę wprowadza jednak rozwalony jak młotem posąg skamieniałej lady Meden. Jednak pomagają w naprawie. Nieoczekiwanie praca idzie wszystkim gładko i łatwo. Potem, po naprawieniu Kryjówki, pojawia im się... duchowa postać Meden. Ta tłumaczy im, iż napastnik niszcząc jej posąg, zabił ją i nieświadomie uwolnił jej duszę z kamiennej klątwy. Ta powróciła z krainy zmarłych by wspomóc kolegów. Po małym polowaniu na Kacheeki Meden opowiada wojownikom sytuację. Przed wiekami Ban Tatepon, Gan Yaripon, Don Yumipon i Ostatni Heros pokonali i uwięzili siedem arcybiesów, co wiemy. W momencie akcji dodatku sześć z nich zostało już wygnanych. Ale nie wszystkie arcybiesy walczyły z Czterema Herosami... Cztery demony od początku uznały walkę za przegraną i uciekły, przez co stały się Upadłymi Arcybiesami i pochowały się w zaświatach. Gdy wyczuły, że ich koledzy zostali uwolnieni, zebrały siły i powróciły! Ich pierwszym celem była Kryjówka. Upadłe biesy porwały Herosa i Hoshipona, by więcej im nie zagrażały. Ton, Chin i Kan pod wodzą Hatapona robią potem mały rekonesans, w czasie którego pokonują mały fort wroga. Fortu jednak bronili nie tylko Bonedeaci i Akumapony, z którymi wcześniej walczyli. Wśród obrońców byli też Karmeni i Zigotoni, którzy z jakichś przyczyn przyłączyli się do demonicznej armii. Po kilku małych starciach Meden posyła ich na wzgórza, gdzie spotykają uwięzionego pod skałą Uberherosa! Próbują rozwalć skałę bronią, ale niewiele to daje. Nieoczekiwanie atakuje ich Dodonga, a raczej Albino Dodonga- albinos ze smoczego gatunku. Bestia walczy tak nieuważnie, że przewraca kamień, uwalniając Herosa. Ten łapie duży głaz i miota nim w bestię, przepędzając ją. (Jak w dwójce!) Potem zabijają potwora, a jego łeb zabierają do Kryjówki, gdzie duch Meden wita Herosa i pokazuje mu odkryte w głębi kryjówki Paraget. Potem, gdy dowódcą zostaje Heros, ruszają do walki z Upadłymi arcybiesami. Pierwszym celem ma być Upadły arcybies miłości. Jednak Meden przestrzega ich przed jego sługą- Mrocznym Herosem... Piątka atakuje Bonedeackie umocnienia i rusza w stronę mroźnych szczytów gór Narii, gdzie wznosi się siedziba biesa- Świątynia Miłości. Nieoczekiwanie atakuje ich oba swymi sztyletami Mroczna wojowniczka w masce lisa. Ostatecznie, po tym jak lekko obrywa, ucieka. Po pokonaniu oddziału wroga, Heros idzie rozejrzeć się po okolicy. W tym czasie zaczepia go owa wojowniczka (podobna do Myamsara), która mówi, iż nazywa się Kitsunegari. Wścieka się bez przerwy na Herosa, emanując nienawiścią. Furię przerywa jej wielki, napakowany wojownik (podobny do Tondengi) w masce dzika, który przedstwia się jako Khnumarton. Zaraz potem pojawia się łucznik w masce rozgwiazdy, zwany Killermari. A potem razem przychodzą Sonarchy, Buzzcrave (Żarcioczułek) i Slogturtle (Leniożółw). Do wielkiej grupy dołącza się w dodatku Naughtyfins (Nęciłuska), co jednak Heros przyjmuje z całkiem miłą wiadomością. Jak można wyniknąć z rozmowy nowych Mrocznych Herosów, mają jeszcze jednego w grupie- swego dowódcę. Ale on uważał, że nie ma czasu na pogróżki, więc nie ujawnił się. Kitsunegari pyta o Ragewolf'a (Wściekłowilka), ale Sonarchy odpowiada, iż ten jeszcze nie wrócił z Labiryntu Powściągliwości, gdzie zniszczony został Org. Nowa grupa Mrocznych Herosów zawiera siły ze swymi poprzednikami. Po kilku bitwach Heros wraz ze swymi kolegami dociera Świątyni Miłości i wypędza Upadłego poprzez zabicie jego medium, czyli Pharamatary, dodatkowo wzmocnionej i wyuczonej nowych ataków przez biesa. Tymczasem pokonana Kitsunegari przybywa do swego kolegi Khnumartona. Przestrzega go, iż Uberheros zbliża się do jego fortecy. Na to Mroczny Heros odpowiada "I dobrze! Szybciej będę miał pretekst do zgniecenia ich...!". Ponadto stara się spróbować flirtu z koleżanką, ale ta wyśmiewa go. Przy pierwszej bitwie z jego udziałem dzik nie zgniótł ani jednego Patapona, co tłumaczy, iż nie może walczyć z całą armią- już dwa razy zginął, bo wróg (jego zdaniem) oszukiwał przy pomocy przewagi liczebnej. Aby ułatwić mu robotę, razem z Kitsunegari rzucają wyzwanie Herosowi- pojedynek Heros kontra Khnumarton i nikt inny. Mroczny Heros zostaje pokonany (choć oszukiwał poprzez zatruty miecz), bo zupełnie nie panował nad sobą i nawet nie patrzył gdzie wali bronią. Dzik chce się tłuc do końca, przekonany iż jego siła upora się ze wszystkim. Ale jego koleżanka mówi, iż raz już zginęła w wyniku bronienia do końca... W końcu dają za wygraną i odchodzą w stronę wybrzeża. Pataponi po wyniszczeniu reszty wrogiej obrony wchodzą do serca lasów, gdzie spotykają Upadłego Arcybiesa Rozsądku. Ten wzywa na pomoc brutalnie zmutowanego poprzez jego czary Matericha. Ale thumb|Materichbestia i tak ginie. Drugi upadły arcybies pokonany. Drużyna rusza w stronę wybrzeża, pokonując siły, jakie zostawili za sobą Kitsunegari i Khnumarton, w tym wielkie smoki. Jak się okazuje, służą one arcybiesom na wskutek sojuszu króla smoków z demonami. Pakt zostaje zakończony poprzez zabicie potężnego Smoka Królewskiego Gornoda. Mroczni zaś docierają do swego celu- położonych na wybrzeżu, mglistych słonych bagien Foronoro. Tam we mgle gubią się i na próżno chodzą w kółko. Rozdrażniona lisica ze złości tnie bronią (aby pokazać towarzyszowi, że taką mgłę można ciąć nożem) i prawie trafia bawiącego się zwodzeniem ich Killermariego. Do drużyny Mrocznych dołącza nowy Heros... Hatapon, Ton, Chin, Kan i Uberhero docierają do bagien, gdzie ponoć gnieździ się upadły arcybies litości. Za radą ducha Meden najpierw uczą się walczyć na bagnach poprzez polowanie na Motiti, dla których bagno jest wspaniałym środowiskiem. Gdy grupka narzeka na mgłę, Meden przypomina im jak oprócz Przyzywań używać Cudów. Dzięki niemu sprowadzają deszcz i oto ukazuje im się Bonedeacka baza na bargnach. Po zburzeniu fortu muszą też uporać się z wychodzącymi z bagien Bonedeathami. Ale znajdują bezpieczną drogę prowadzącą do innych baz wroga. Po przetarciu traktu docierają do bazy-fortu, gdzie czeka ich walka z nękającym ich od przybycia na bagna Killermarim, teraz dodatkowo z jego parą kolegów. W końcu wyrzucają wroga z portu, w którym znajdują kilka okrętów i nader ciekawą mapę, prowadzącą na położone daleko wyspy Akkano. Jak się okazuje, to na owych wyspach mieszka arcybies. Ale nie wiadomo dokładnie w jakim punkcie... Piątka wyrusza przejętym okrętem na główną wyspę, po drodze staczając kilka bitew morskich, w których główną rolę odgrywa artyleria. Wśród posłanych na dno wrogów znajdował się sam Killermari, gdy zatopiony został okręt na którym stał. W końcu drużyna zatrzymuje się przy celu. Po zejściu na ląd wita ich oddział Karmenów. Wraz z dalszym przeszukiwaniem wyspy, opór wroga robi się dziwnie słaby. Podczas jednej z bitew nieoczekiwanie, nowo przybyłe oddziały wroga zostają na oczach walczących jeszcze bohaterów zaatakowane przez oddziały nieznanych jeszcze żołnierzy, którzy wyglądają jak Pataponi, ale bardziej egzotycznie... Dowódca ich, zaskoczony widokiem Herosa, posyła żołnierzy przeciwko niemu, którzy atakują z niezwykłą siłą, śpiewając charakterystczne "Don Don Chaka Don!". Grupa Herosa zostaje zmuszona w samoobronie pozabijać napastników. Na drodze posuwającej się powoli na nieznanym terenie grupce nagle staje na drodze wielka armia nowych wrogów, pod przywództwem potężnego, dzierżącego halabardę generała. Ten swą bronią wywołuje przeciwko Pataponom małe huragany i posyła przeciw nim swe wojska, dziwiąc się z jakimi stworami walczą. W końcu przestaje używać magicznego wiatru i zaczyna walczyć przy użyciu swej broni. Nagle woła imię Herosa, "Niemożliwe!" i każe swym wojskom powstrzymać atak i pertraktować. Przedstawia się jako Wong, a swe plemię określa jako "Chakadon". Podczas pertrakatacji wychodzi na to, że rdzenni mieszkańcy wyspy to... inne plemię Pataponów. Atakowani od jakiegoś czasu przez Karmeńskich najemników arcybiesów, starają się wyprzeć najeźdźców. Pojawia się sojusz między bliźniaczymi plemionami Patapon i Chakadon. Razem atakują Karmeński fort wroga i staczają małą walkę z wodzem wroga- Ormen Karmenem, przywróconym przez upadłe arcybiesy do życia jako władca najętych Karmenów. Ormen zostaje pokonany i ucieka. Chakadoni pomagają w poszukiwaniach arcybiesa litości. W końcu wychodzi na to, że tylko w jednym miejscu mógł się ukryć: w jaskiniach Nagao... Pradawnym, częściowo wyrzeźbionym przez dawne cywilizacje świętym naturalnym labiryncie. Chakadoni boją się groźnego miejsca i od dawna do jaskiń nie schodzą. Heros i jego koledzy udają się wgłąb kompleksu, gdzie prawie się gubią, ale ostatecznie znajdują upadłego arcybiesa litości, który wysłał przeciw nim swe medium- pradawnego potwora morskiego Gaminesa. Ale bestia została zgładzona, a arcybies wygnany. Grupa wróciła do kryjówki z jego macką, jako że morskie mięczaki są całkiem smaczne... Tymczasem Kitsunegari i Khnumarton stoją sobie na kontynencie, na wybrzeżu i czekają na powrót Killermariego. Khnumarton ponownie stara się poderwać koleżankę, ale na próżno. Podczas rozmowy dzik stara się popisać przed nią swą siłą, przypominając swe... dawne imię- generał Beetleton (!). Ale i to na nią nie działa- nie po to Aiton (!) została przywrócona do życia, by teraz zdradzić ukochanego Makotona... Arcybiesy wskrzesiły oboje jako Ragewolf'a i Kitsunegari bez kasowania im pamięci, by ci służyli im, za nagrodą życia razem. Dalszą rozmowę przerywa Killermari, wychodząc z morza, cały mokry i oblepiony glonami, a Mroczna Heros nabija się z niego. Zirytowany łucznik dziękuje za troskę i tłumaczy, że pływać nie umie, ale rozgwiazdy (a on nosi jej maskę) to zwierzęta morskie, zatem pod wodą może wytrwać dowolnie długo- i tak od miejsca zatopienia musiał przejść po dnie aż do wybrzeża. A potem informuje ich o klęsce- trzeci arcybies zgładzony. Trójka decyduje, iż najwyższy czas udać się do ostatniej fortecy. Do czwartego Mrocznego Herosa, a zarazem dowódzcy, którym jest tajemniczy Jeden z Ciemności... Tymczasem Pataponi ruszają dalej. Po kilku bitwach z Zigotonami przeciwko nim stanęła władczyni wroga, czyli Królowa Kharma, tym razem sprzymierzona z upadłymi arcybiesami, aby w końcu na zawsze zgładzić plemię Patapon... Pokonana, ucieka, grożąc im swym zwierzątkiem. Po spytaniu co o tym myśli, lady Meden odpowiada, iż w królestwie Zigotonów toczy się wojna domowa między zwolennikami Kharmy a jej przeciwnikami. Zaś królowa swych schwytanych przeciwników daje na pożarcie swemu ulubionemu potworkowi... Za radą Meden, grupa idzie zniszczyć ów postrach. W lodowych lasach Nakkei znajdują potwora, która jest przedstawicielem wymarłego gatunku spokrewnionym z Shookle, a dokładniej zachibernowaną roślinę Shookookre. Bestia odżywa i atakuje Pataponów jako swe pożywienie. Łeb monstrum trafia na stosik w Kryjówce jako posiłek. Od tej pory Zigotonów więcej nie spotykają w szeregach wroga. Grupa rusza dalej, w stronę Tęczowego Mostu, jako że siedlisko arcybiesa znajduje się gdzieś na niegdyś-Karmeńskim kontynencie. Tymczasem Ich wrogowie, Mroczni Bohaterowie nie atakują ich, ale się zbroją... Co jakiś czas Sonarchy i jego słudzy tylko lekko spowalniają wroga, ale nie walczą na serio. Jednak, wśród wrogów nie było już dwojga z Mrocznych... Gdy Killermari dowiedział się z jakich powodów Kitsunegari i Ragewolf zostali Mrocznymi, zabił ją, gdyż, jak powiedział: "Jeśli się połączycie, oboje odejdziecie... Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na taką stratę. Wybacz. Ale lepiej, jeśli ty zginiesz, a twój ukochany dalej będzie dla nas walczył.". Gdy ich przywódca- Jeden z Ciemności- się o tym dowiedział, osądził Killermiariego i rzekł: "Lubiłem cię, Killermari. Ale nie mogę pozwolić, aby morderstwo uszło na sucho." i wydał mu wyrok. Ragewolf, który nawet nie zobaczył ukochanej i Khnumarton wykonali go. Z rozkazu groźnego wodza Mrocznych Herosów jeden z nich zginął, choć była to dla niego wielka strata. Heros i jego koledzy dotarli do wielkiego wąwozu Marananoro, który niegdyś przekroczyło plemię, po przejściu po Tęczowym Moście i przed znalezieniem skrzyni. Teraz jednak był on obsadzony fortecami i posterunkami. Gdy zaatakowali bramę wąwozu, przeciwko nim stanęli Naughtyfins, Wściekłowilk, Khnumarton, Sonarchy i wreszcie po raz pierwszy twarzą w twarz- Jeden z Ciemności. On nie przestrzegał dawnych zasad- tym razem pięciu Mrocznych uczestniczyło w jednej bitwie! Ale Jeden poniósł klęskę, choć nie bez trudu. Po walce Heros spotkał się ze swymi wrogami. Jeden z Ciemności nie zachowywał się jak inni Mroczni- nie wściekał się, jego postawa była niemal identyczna co Herosa. Ale on walczył po przeciwnej stronie. Podczas rozmowy wtrąciła się Nęciłuska, która powiedziała Herosowi, że chętnie by porozmawiała z nim w cztery oczy, bo odzyskała pamięć... Ale jej przywódca przerwał jej i rozdrażniony jej słowami nie pozwolił dalej rozmawiać. Gdy Hatapon rozmawiał z duszą Meden, powiedział jej coś ciekawego- widzieli maskę Jednego z Ciemnośthumb|Jeden z Ciemności (Obrazek z Deviantarta)ci... I podczas gdy maski wszystkich z Mrocznych przedstawiały rozmaite stworzenia, jego maska nie przedstawiała niczego- jedynie ciemność. Meden odparła: "Nie wiem czemu jego maska nic nie przedstawia. Może jego charakteru nie mogło nic symbolizować? A może maska ma mu przypominać jedynie o ciemności, której służy? A może jedno i drugie? Czas pokaże, lub nigdy się tego nie dowiemy...". Choć nie bez trudu, drużyna Pataponów przedzierała się przez kanion. Po jednej z bitew Naughtyfins zniknęła. Ktoś poszedł jej poszukać... I odnalazł ją. Jeden z Ciemności i Nęciłuska spotkali się w cztery oczy. On jednak podszedł do niej przyjaźnie i z uczuciem, co ją zaskoczyło. Po tak zaciekłym dowódzcy spodziewała się czegoś innego za ucieczkę z pola bitwy. Jeden z Ciemności rozmawiając z nią wyraźnie starał się jej coś przypomnieć. Ona jednak stwierdziła, że pamięć zabrana przez maskę wróciła jej- i nie przypomina sobie nic z tego co on mówi, oraz odwróciła się do niego plecami. Mroczny Heros nic nie mówiąc, podszedł do niej, rzucił włócznię i tarczę za siebie i przytulił ją delikatnie. Zwracając się do niej "Moja kochana siostrzyczko" powiedział jej swe prawdziwe imię: Makopon. Brat Księżniczki i książę Pataponów... Dopiero wtedy zrozumiała o czym mówił... Przypomniała sobie swego kochającego brata... Który zginął, broniąc jej przed Karmenami... Jeden z Ciemności- a raczej Makopon- powiedział jej prawdę. Upadły arcybies przywrócił mu życie i dał maskę Jednego z Ciemności. Makopon zdecydował się oddać swą duszę, by znów spotkać się z siostrą i uratować ją przed największym niebezpieczeństwem- Herosem. Arcybies wyjawił mu prawdę- Heros wcale nie kocha Księżniczki... Chce tylko skorzystać z jej proroczych mocy i siły Naughtyfins... Nie będzie jej szanował. Ona nie będzie szczęśliwa, a jej uczucia nie pozwolą jej uciec... Siostra nie uwierzyła jednak bratu i powiedziała, że to niemożliwe, by było tak jak arcybies rzekł. Makopon odparł: "Przepraszam... Kocham cię. Oddałem za ciebie życie. Teraz duszę. I nie pozwolę, by stało ci się coś złego.". Zaraz potem obejmując ją przydusił siostrę i brutalnie cisnął nią o ziemię, pozbawiając przytomności. Przez chwilę patrzył na nią, po czym w rozpaczy padł nad nią na kolana, przerażony swym czynem. Z rozpaczy odzyskał całą pamięć... Tymczasem Heros i jego koledzy zgładzili strażnika wąwozu, czyli starożytnego, obudzonego przez Jednego z Ciemności robota''' Sacheona.' Tymczasem Khnumarton i Ragewolf znaleźli zwłoki Kitsunegari... Wilk załamał się nad zwłokami ukochanej Aimen... Dzik się zdziwił. Wyjawił koledze jej prawdziwe imię: Aiton. Ten był zaskoczony. Czyż arcybiesy nie obiecały, iż Aimen i Makomen mieli być razem? Potem zrozumiał, że został oszukany. Uznał, że zatem pierwsza obietnica- arcybiesa męstwa- musiała mówić prawdę, a upadłego arcybiesa miłości kłamać... Naughtyfins była Aimen. Nie wiedząc, że został podwójnie oszukany Wściekłowilk pobiegł od razu do kryjówki Mrocznych Herosów, by odnaleźć ukochaną. Gdy do niej dotarł, jej już tam nie było... Zamiast niej był już tam Śliskoszept. Właśnie dlatego tak się pokłócili, czego skutkiem była śmierć Makomena... Zaś w tym czasie Pataponi musieli przerwać drogę przez wąwóz. Pojedynek czekał... Ktoś rzucił im wyzwanie. Gdy przybyli na miejsce, zobaczyli kto: '''Krukolec' (Ravenous)! Mieli się ścigać, kto pierwszy zniszczy mury i dotrze do klatki z jeńcem- Pataponem... Heros wygrał. Zadowolony Ravenous pogratulował umiejętności niszczenia budowli i podziękował za zabicie Shookookre'a , bo dzięki temu wygrał z Kharmą i zyskał władzę wśród Zigotonów. Poinformował, iż Zigotoni włączają się do wojny przeciwko Karmenom- po stronie Pataponów. Przestrzegł też przed wielką i potężną fortecą zwaną Sochichikki- ulepszoną przez Jednego z Ciemności wersją Karmeńskiej bramy Sochiki- i aby nowi sojusznicy mogli ją uszkodzić, dał im zwój z zapisanym Cudem Trzęsienia Ziemi. Gdy Pataponi wrócili do wylotu wąwozu, zobaczyli fortecę. Jednak wcześniej znaleźli list od Jednego, w którym prosił, iż chciałby porozmawiać z Herosem, gdy uda mu się zniszczyć fortecę... W czasie wściekłego oblężenia pojawił się też Ziggerzank i Chakadońskie oddziały pod dowództwem Wonga. W obronie wzięli udział Khnumarton, Jeden z Ciemności, Leniożółw, oraz Żarcioczułek. Gdy mury zaczęły się walić, przekonany o swej sile Khnumarton usiłował je przytrzymać i o kilka chwil opóźnił zawalenie się fortecy. Podtrzymywał ją do końca... Aż spoczął pod jej gruzami. Na zawsze... Po bitwie, koło gruzów, Heros spotkał Jednego z Ciemności. Ten opowiedział mu swą historię... I o tym, jak został oszukany. Upadły arcybies dał mu drugie życie i powiedział, iż Makopon zginął dopiero przed kilkoma godzinami, a jego siostra została porwana, a jego plemię stoi na krawędzi wymarcia. Zaoferował mu siłę, dzięki której książę da radę ocalić swą rasę. W zamian Makopon miał stać się jego sługą i oddać mu swą duszę. Ten się zgodził i włożył daną mu maskę... I tak, niegdyś wspaniały bohater stał się cieniem kogoś, kim był w przeszłości. Maska sprawiła, że działał wręcz odwrotnie, jak mu było obiecane. Skrzywdził ukochaną siostrę i uwięził ją... by nie spełniła się jej miłość... Jednak Makopon, by walczyć z Jednym z Ciemności, zdecydował się więcej nie brać udziału w walce. Od tej pory Patapońska ekipa przemieszczała się bez co większych trudności. Aż przekroczyła -teraz smutny i ponury- Tęczowy Most i dotarła do miejsca, które wskazał im Makopon. Nie musieli iść daleko. Siedlisko upadłego arcybiesa wznosił się dokładnie po drugiej stronie Mostu- był to bowiem Pałac Patapole. W nim Herosa zaczęły dręczyć wspomnienia z walki z Ormen Karmenem... Jednak musiał znów stoczyć tą walkę. Oto Ormen Karmen i królowa Kharma, kryjący się w Pałacu, teraz mieli zamiar go bronić. Okrutny Karmen, aby zdenerwować wroga, na oczach Pataponów niszczył swymi czarami przyniesione spod skrzyni arcybiesów posągi ich przyjaciół, tak kończąc ich życie. Jednak to zigotońska królowa i wódz Karmenów zostali pokonani- i oboje zginęli. Heros na chwilę wyszedł z pałacu, na pola przed nim. Tam spotkał Nęciłuskę, którą brat wypuścił. Jak się okazuje, to właśnie wtedy los Księżniczki się przesądził... A Heros po raz pierwszy spotkał Śliskoszepta. Ale teraz jeszcze Heros i jego ekipa musieli zmierzyć się z ostatnim, upadłym arcybiesem... Gdy weszli do głębszych komnat pałacu, tam go spotkali. Na to stwór obudził swe medium- zwykłego Dodongę... Przedstawiciela najsłabszej rasy smoków dinozaurowatych... I przywołał dusze diabła Gorla i pokonanego w dwójce Dettankarmena- oba duchy dały smokowi swe moce, przez co zmienił się w ekstemalnie silnego smoka-demona: Demonicznego Dodongę... Ale i tak bestia została pokonana. Upadłe arcybiesy zostały zgładzone i stały się zwyczajnymi duchami, które nie mogąc już nic zdziałać skazane były na wieczne błąkanie się po ziemi. Po jakimś czasie, po pokonaniu Arcy Pandary, dołączyły do nich też ich bracia arcybiesy... I okrutna dusza zabitego przez syna Śliskoszepta. Wraz z pokonaniem upadłego arcybiesa, uwolniony został Srebrny Hoshipon. Ton, Chin i Kan na prośbę ducha Meden naprawili jej posąg sklejając go. Ta zaś, by w przyszłości wspomagać plemię, wstąpiła z powrotem do swej kamiennej postaci, zamiast odejść do świata zmarłych, z nadzieją iż Heros w przyszłości postąpi szlachetnie i uratuje ich z klątwy... Heros, zmęczony zaciekłą walką z nieumarłym bóstwem, poszedł odpocząć. Ale nieoczekiwanie, naszedł go Jeden z Ciemności. Po krótkiej rozmowie, Mroczny Heros powiedział, iż jego maska zaczyna nad nim znów panować. Aby nie stać się zagrożeniem, zdecydował się umrzeć- w walce, jak bohater... Zawołał do Herosa "Broń się!" po czym rzucił się na niego, tnąc włócznią. Zdołał jednak tylko lekko skaleczyć Herosa, zanim padł na ziemię. Umierając, poprosił o wybaczenie. Za zatrucie swej broni... Właśnie dlatego Heros skonał pod koniec trójki. Od nas zależy, czy Heros ma: #Miłosiernie przebaczyć swemu zabójcy? #Zachować zimną krew i nic nie powiedzieć? #Ze złości przekląć zdrajcę i mordercę? Tak czy owak, Heros umiera od trucizny i oddaje swą duszę, by uratować swe skamieniałe plemię. I to już koniec. Kategoria:Fikcyjne Gry Patapon Kategoria:Patapon:Powrót Kategoria:Fikcja